falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Nuka-Cade
(interior) }} The Nuka-Cade is an unmarked location in the Nuka-World Amusement Park and is a part of Nuka-Town USA. Background The Nuka-Cade is an arcade-hall featuring different kinds of arcade games. There are five different kinds of playable games in the Nuka-Cade that require Nuka-Cade tokens to function: Hoop Shot, Atomic Rollers, Whac-a-Commie, Bandit Roundup and Nuka-Zapper Race. The arcade game winners are awarded with Nuka-Cade tickets that can be redeemed for prizes. The prize selection rotates around every few days and prizes range from souvenirs to power armor. Weapons received from the prize machine can have legendary effects. Layout The Nuka-Cade consists of a large building divided into several rooms. The Sole Survivor enters into a reception area with two token dispensers that dispense Nuka-Cade tokens in exchange for pre-War money, and a desk with a first aid kit beneath it. Down the stairs in this area is the prize terminal where tickets may be redeemed and then spent using the available menus. The northern room contains the Bandit Roundup game, the southern room contains the Nuka-Zapper Race, the northeast room contains seven stations for Whac-a-Commie and five stations for Hoop Shot. In the southeast room, there is one station for Whac-A-Commie and five stations for Atomic Rollers, as well as an employees only door that leads into a generator room with a fusion core and a weapons workbench. Fritsch waits in the reception area of the Nuka-Cade. He will help start the Amoral Combat quests in addition to acting as a merchant. Bandit Roundup This is a shooting gallery game with two rows of various targets. As time goes on the targets will begin moving faster until time is up. A pipe pistol and some .38 rounds are provided, but any projectile or melee weapon may be used. No points are deducted for missing a target. The targets are each worth a different amount of points: * Rabbit - 100 points * Pig - 150 points * Duck - 200 points * Star - 250 points * Nuka-Cola bottle - 300 points The targets that spawn in each game are randomized, so the highest score that can be achieved varies from play to play. If all of the targets are hit in a game the high score fluctuates roughly between 7,000-10,750 points and averages about 8,500 points which would award an average of 765 tickets with its point-to-ticket multiplier of roughly 0.09. Hoop Shoot This is a timed basketball game that awards 100 points for each ball that goes through the hoop before time runs out. Notable loot * Star core - In the southern-most room on the weapons workbench. * Fusion core - In the same room, on the fusion generator. * 2 Commie whackers - In the area with the Whac-a-Commie games, on the ground. * 2 Thirst Zappers - In the area with the Nuka-Zapper Race game, on the counter. * Acid Soaker - Randomly generated in the redemption terminal. * Paddle ball and its ammunition paddle ball string - Randomly generated in the redemption terminal. Nuka-Cade prize terminal rewards There are 5 prize levels and there are at most 8 items available at the same time for each level. Each item can only be bought once but there can be several copies of the same item available, e.g. 3 Nuka-Cola Dark in the level 5 prize list. The list of prizes changes every few days and the stocks are replenished. On top of the list below, the terminal also proposes to redeem various weapons, armor parts and power armor parts for the prize levels 4 and 5. Armor parts and weapons redeemed through the terminal have a high chance of having a legendary effect. Those items often cost more than 10,000 tickets and sometimes are upwards of 20,000 tickets. Notes A book return terminal can be seen behind the wall of the prize redemption area if using console command. While usable, it serves no purpose and has only junk items. Ticket Output Below are the average tickets you'll receive from a minute of play at each machine, if played perfectly. This means hitting the red menace at least once each time it pops up, making at least sixty hoops in a game of hoop shoot, finishing atomic rollers quickly with a perfect score of 7000, not missing any targets in an average game of bandit roundup and winning nuka-zapper as quickly as possible. Bandit Roundup gives the most tickets for your time and Whac-A-Commie gives the least. *Whac-a-Commie ~ 240 Nuka-Cade tickets per minute of play *Nuka-Zapper Race ~ 375 Nuka-Cade tickets per minute of play *Atomic Rollers ~ 485 Nuka-Cade tickets per minute of play *Hoop Shot ~ 490 Nuka-Cade tickets per minute of play *Bandit Roundup ~ 635 Nuka-Cade tickets per minute of play Appearances The Nuka-Cade appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Bugs * When redeeming a large item, such as a power armor chest piece, from the terminal, it is possible that the item can get stuck inside the mouth of the Cappy, making the piece of armor unobtainable. ** PC users can use the console command to grab the prize if it gets stuck. * It is possible to be stuck in a loop of being 'pulled' into viewing the terminal if you repeatedly select it before the animation actually happens. This can be stopped with a simple reload of your quicksave/save. Gallery NukaCade-Entrance-NukaWorld.jpg|Entrance to the arcade NukaCade-Reception-NukaWorld.jpg|Reception area NukaCade-Prize-NukaWorld.jpg|Prize area NukaCade-StarCore-NukaWorld.jpg|Star core NukaCade-Maintenance-NukaWorld.jpg|Maintenace room with fusion core and star core NukaCade-Night-NukaWorld.jpg|Arcade at night Hoop-Shoot.png|The Hoop Shot Arcade Game inside of the Nuka-Cade Atomic-Rollers.png|The Atomic Rollers Arcade Game inside of the Nuka-Cade NukaCade Whac-a-Commie.png|The Whac-a-Commie Arcade Game inside of the Nuka-Cade NukaCade Nuka Zapper.png|The Nuka-Zapper Race Arcade Game inside of the Nuka-Cade NukaCade Bandit Roundup.png|The Bandit Roundup Arcade Game in the Nuka-Cade Category:Nuka-World locations es:Galería Nuka-Cade ru:Ядер-Аркада uk:Ядер-Аркада